1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ear modules for personal sound systems, adapted to be worn on the ear and provide audio processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Ear modules, including head-phones, earphones, head sets, hearing aids and the like, are adapted to be worn at the ear of a user and provide personal sound processing. A wide variety of such devices has been developed to deal with the problems of secure positioning at the ear and comfort for the user. One technique to secure an ear module is based on a fitting adapted to fit within the concha of the outer ear, including a compressive member providing a holding force between the anti-helix and the forward wall of the ear canal beneath the tragus. See, Patent Publication No. US 2003/0174853 A1, entitled Anti-Helix-Conforming Ear-Mount for Personal Audio Set, published Sep. 18, 2003.
It is desirable to provide an ear module that can be secured safely to the ear and that is suitable for housing audio processing resources.